Journey to the Portal
Journey to the Portal is the first season premiere and pilot episode of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been positive. The episode is notably shorter than other episodes, being released before the other episodes as a preview of sorts. Summary Six people travel to a portal in California that leads into an alternate dimension, and get caught up into some trouble which leads to them becoming a team. Transcript The episode opens with a shot of Downtown San Francisco before slowly moving down to a TV shop where the news is playing on every one. A young man in a jacket is watching. ::News Reporter: In a strange incident, a large portal has opened in the middle of Anaheim. Federal agents are frantically working to secure the scene, but a few brave people have joureyed through the portal to see what is on the other side. We'll update you as soon as we have more news. The young man turns around and walks off, thinking about the portal quietly. ::Young Man: Weird. ---- A tall man with red hair is getting off a bus and slowly walks across the sidewalk. He sees a woman's purse being stolen by a thief. ::Tall Man: Hey! Wait up! The tall man sighs and runs up to the thief, who reaches to punch him. However, a force field appears around the tall man, breaking the thief's hand and causing him to fall to the ground. The tall man smirks before picking up the purse and bringing it to the woman. ::Woman: Thank you so much! Hey, let me give you some money. What's your name? ::Tall Man: Nah, I'm good. Oh, my name is Matt, by the way. The woman calls the police as the thief cries out in pain. Matt, in a good mood, jogs ahead as we see the giant portal in the distance. ---- The young man in the jacket is woken up from his slumber on a bench by a flock of birds flying away. He gasps and catches his breath. ::Young Man: Stupid birds. He rubs his forehead before getting up and walking over to a water fountain and washing up. He looks up and sees the portal, allowing himself a small smile and running towards it. He makes it to a plaza where the portal is, and dashes toward it when a policeman pushes him back. ::Policeman: Sorry, kid. The FBI is checking the portal out right now. We aren't letting civilians through until the situation is resolved. ::Young Man: Fine then. I'll wait. The young man sits onto a nearby bench, muttering under his breath about how he's an adult and that the police is incompetent. He spots a woman with blue hair approaching him. ::Young Woman: Is this spot taken? ::Young Man: I guess not. The young woman smiles at him and he ignores her, moving slowly away as she sits down. ::Young Woman: I'm Ashlee. Nice to meet you. ::Young Man: Thomas. ::Ashlee: So, Tommy, why are you at the portal? ::Tommy: I want to get out of here. See what's beyond this dumb place. ::Ashlee: Cool! I'm going to be a hero over there. You ever hear about Amy and Tayshaun? ::Tommy: I don't have the time for celebrities. ::Ashlee: Oh, well, they're really cool. And they're heroes! That's so cool! ::Tommy: I guess. Ashlee smiles at him and looks down at her phone as he sighs and glares at the policeman who uncomfortably walks away. ---- Time goes on and eventually a small crowd of people show up, including Matt, waiting for the agents to end their assessment. The policeman walks away and the crowd is left there, with a small barrier blocking the portal. '' ::'Ashlee': So I guess we aren't getting in there today. ::'Tommy': Yeah. I thought federal agents would be quicker. Guess not. ::'Ashlee': I better head home. See ya tomorrow! ::'Tommy': Okay. ''Ashlee walks to the exit and sleepily heads to her car, getting the keys out from her purse. As she does so, she spots a crew of armored soldiers headed towards the plaza. She shrugs it off and gets in the car, but sees no harm in sticking around for a few minutes. In the plaza, Matt and Tommy are talking. ::Tommy: What are these people? ::Matt: Who knows? I just wanted to get through that portal. :Tommy: Tough luck for us. One of the armored soldiers covertly drops a smoke bomb that Matt spots. ::Matt: What the hell? The smoke bomb begins to release a cloud of gas into the plaza as the armored soldiers bust through the barrier forcefully with their weapons. Matt causes the bomb to stop in it's tracks and explode. ::Tommy: How can you do that? ::Matt: I have no idea! The soldiers run toward Matt, armed with needles. Tommy hops in front of him and begins beating up the soldiers, but they are too much for him, and brutally knock him to the ground. ::Soldier: Everyone can leave now. We are taking care of the situation. Go home. The crowd all refuse to move and head toward Matt and Tommy to help them, prompting the soldiers to attack them. A redheaded woman picks up a soldier and throws him away with her mind, a tall latino man brawls one in close combat, and Tommy gets back up, picking up a chair and slamming it onto the soldiers, releasing Matt from their grasp. ::Matt: T-thanks for that. Ahem. ::Tommy: No problem. Ashlee sees another group headed for the plaza and gets out of her car, heading for them quickly. ::Soldier: Mam, this is no concern of yours. ::Ashlee: There are innocent people in there! I can't let them get hurt! The soldier gets out a small needle and sighs, reaching forward to inject her with it. Ashlee uncontrollably flings the needle from the soldier's hand and knocks him into a nearby car. She then runs into the plaza and helps out the others in the brawl. ::Soldier: He said we could use lethal force if necessary... A soldier gets out a machine gun and prepares to kill the group, who are busy defending themselves against the soldiers, when a dark haired man leaps from the shadows, kicking the soldier into the back with great force, knocking him out. The six take down the soldiers and are left with the un-guarded portal in front of them. ::Matt: Well, we got to skip the line. They're all speechless as they take a moment to breathe. ---- We then see the six people who are standing around the portal talking. ::Matt: Well, let's go through. Come on! It's what we wanted to do anyways. ::Tommy: It's not that simple. We just knocked out a squadron of soldiers who work for a mysterious employers and if we go through the portal, we're going to be in a lot of trouble with the feds. ::Ashlee: Being in trouble with federal agents? No, no, no. I did not sign up for that. ::Latina: Black hair is right. It's dangerous. ::Matt: And who are you? ::Latina: Danielle Parker. I helped save you. ::Matt: Oh. Well, what does everyone else have to say about it? ::Latino: Uh, well, we did come this far. I'm Donnie, by the way. ::Tommy: What does the stoic ninja have to say about it? ::Japanese Man: I'm not a stoic ninja. I'm a martial artist. Kenji Yamamoto. And I think it'd be unwise to go through. ::Ashlee: Like the brother of Hitomi? That's so cool! What's she l- ::Tommy: No time for that. Most of us agree that we should not go any further. I'm already in more trouble than I'd like. Matt and Donnie sigh and get up to leave alongside the others, when a giant black armored vehicle pulls up to the plaza, with a turret coming out of it. ::Tommy: Holy sh- Tommy is knocked over by Ashlee who flings him to the side to avoid the fire. As the turret blasts through the plaza, they all make a mad dash to the portal and reluctantly hop inside. ---- The six people warp in the middle of New York City traffic, with a car heading straight for them. Danielle uses her telekinesis to suspend the car, and they all walk over to the sidewalk. ::Danielle: We are so screwed right now. ::Donnie: Utterly and completely. ::Matt: Hey, at least we're through the portal! The others stare at Matt, clearly annoyed. ::Matt: Just trying to be optimistic. Jeez. Suddenly, the armored soldiers warp in and run toward the team. ::Kenji: I'm tired of this! Kenji angrily strikes the soldiers with repeated powerful blows to the head and sweeping kicks, taking out their weapons and knocking them down. Matt begins to walk forward to assist him, but stops when he sees how well Kenji is handling himself. ::Tommy: Is he okay? The others shrug as Kenji takes down all of them. One soldier begins to get up, but Kenji pounds him into the ground. Even as the soldier surrenders, Kenji doesn't stop, forcing the others to pull him back. ::Ashlee: I don't like these guys either, but you could've killed him. Kenji sighs and breathes heavily, sitting down, when a squadron of cars come up toward them. They begin to get out their guns, but their boss steps out of the car. ::Boss: Lay off them. I just want to ask all of you some questions. ::Tommy: Great, now we're in trouble over here! ---- The six all step into a large office, where the boss sits down in her chair and looks up at them. ::Boss: Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable. They all wearily sit down in the chairs and look at her, wondering what's next. ::Boss: My name is Helen Rizzo. I run an organization called F.A.N.T, and you all are very interesting to us. ::Matt: That sounds pretty creepy. ::Rizzo: I phrased it wrong. What I meant to say is that we don't know a lot about the universe you come from. We've spoken a little bit to officials, and we're working on a two-way system that will allow people to freely visit the two universes. But there are threats to this plan. ::Tommy: Like the people Kenji beat up? Kenji awkwardly shifts in his seat as Rizzo smiles. ::Rizzo: Yes. F.A.N.T has a number of assets we use to take care of threats, but I think it'd be best if someone from their universe took care of them. From what I see, all of you are capable. ::Donnie: So you wanna hire us? ::Ashlee: Like superheroes?! ::Rizzo: In a way. I'm offering you a place of operations and funds to cover expenses in exchange for you six acting as a task force for us. ::Matt: Sign me up! ::Donnie: Alright. ::Ashlee: Definitely! ::Danielle: Okay. ::Tommy: I guess. The five look at Kenji who sighs and gets up. ::Kenji: Sign me up. Rizzo smiles and gets up out of her chair. ::Rizzo: Wait here. I'll get everything set up. ---- The six are inside a large estate with many bedrooms, a meeting place, a giant living room, and a pool. ::Matt: This is so cool. ::Ashlee: Like our own Batcave! Matt and Ashlee run around the base happily, with Tommy showing a small smile to them. They look at him, and he changes his face to his usual frown. ::Danielle: I'm going to bed. This has been insane. ::Donnie: I better turn in too. See you guys later. Tommy and Kenji look out at the night sky, admiring it and sitting in lawn chairs. ::Kenji: It's so calm and peaceful. That's what I wish I was. ::Tommy: Space? Sorry, man, no one can be space. ::Kenji: No. I want to be calm and peaceful. I nearly killed a man today. And it's not the first time. ::Tommy: Cool. ::Kenji: It's really not. I have an uncontrollable anger inside me. Maybe this experience can change me. ::Tommy: Do people ever really change? I hope so. ::Kenji: I need some sleep. See you tomorrow Thomas. Kenji leaves as Tommy sits there and looks out, as the camera pans to the sky before going black. ---- An armored soldier walks into a dim room with a man sitting in the shadows. ::Soldier: Sir, they've taken a group of our soldiers. ::Man: So, general, you're telling me that you lost your squad to a group of teenagers? ::Soldier: Technically, Mr. Cross, they're adults. ::Mr. Cross: I appreciate your service, general. But I'm afraid to say that D'Angelo & Sons will not be employing you anymore. The general begins to protest when Mr. Cross gets out a gun with a silencer on it and blows his brains out off-screen. Reception Reception has been positive. Trivia TBA